


Do Not Be Afraid

by Bashful Evgeniya (Evgeniya)



Category: Dante's Cove
Genre: M/M, Magic, Tresum, Warlocks, fan video, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evgeniya/pseuds/Bashful%20Evgeniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark and mystical forces draw Kevin back to Ambrosius. FAN VIDEO. <b>Warning:</b> NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> _Time & Space_ by Soular.
> 
> People always ask me for the name of this song. Listening to the lyrics, it's fairly easy to guess the title, but a few of my friends like to insist that it's inaccurately credited on their DVDs. Well, if anyone else is having the same trouble, here it is! _Time & Space_ by Soular! Go buy it and listen to it frequently! :)
> 
> By the way, I really miss this show... ♥


End file.
